


desperation

by edgykid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Hair-pulling, Other, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, inquisitors name is arven lavellan theyre afab nb, tiniest bit of aftercare its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: Ever since they revealed to Bull that they liked the feeling of holding their piss in, teasing themselves with release but never truly giving themselves it, he would hold them back when they made a trip to piss and make them hold.





	desperation

“B-Bull,  _ please _ , can I go-”

“No.”

Arven hissed a out a small “ _ fuck _ ” as they squeezed their thighs together ever tighter. Ever since they revealed to Bull that they liked the feeling of holding their piss in, teasing themselves with release but never truly giving themselves it, he would hold them back when they made a trip to piss and make them hold. It wasn’t like they didn’t enjoy it, they fucking loved it, they loved that Bull was so ready to indulge in their kinks. But  _ God, _ the desperation of wanting to wet themself was a lot.

They squirmed on their bed and gripped their sheets with white knuckled fists, whimpering as a wave of wanting release crossed over them. As it passed over them, they panted lightly, letting their arched back relax a bit. But with another wave, they arched their back yet again and this time let out a soft, high pitched moan.

Everything about their situation felt terribly erotic, they could feel their under clothes sticking to their wet cunt and the shivers up their spine from holding almost felt better than sex (keyword almost). When their shuddering calmed down, they darted their hand downwards to tease themselves.

Bull immediately caught their wrist in the act in an iron grip.

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was growly and low, like he had just woken up. The sound of it made Arven moan.

They mumbled something over and over as a tear streaked down their face.

Bull grabbed a fistful of their hair and tugged hard to make them look at him. Arven choked out a moan and shook.

“I can’t hear what you’re saying,  _ slut _ .”

They spoke louder but their sentences were still riddled with stutters. “F-fuck me, fuck me h-hard with your thi-thick c-cock p-p-please, I want y-you so bad please, pl-e-ease…” They devolved into moans and “please”’s, and Bull pulled them up so they were leaning on his chest, sitting in his lap. Arven breathed heavy, and then started giggling through moans and tears.

“What’re you fucking laughing about?”

They choked out a feasible sentence between sobs. “Y-you’re hard, I-I can fe-feel you, y-you want to fu-fuck m-me-”

Bull cut them off by choking them out. They wheezed out a moan and felt their cunt twitch. They wanted Bull’s cock bad. Or Bull’s anything really.

“Spread your legs.”

Arven complied and did so in twitchy, jittery movements. Bull released his hold on their neck, allowing that wheezing to turn back into those cute whimpers and moans from before. He reached down and grunted as he pulled the crotch seam of both their pants  _ and  _ their underwear apart, leaving him with a wide open hole specifically for him to fuck Arven through until they couldn’t move. He felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He shoved 2 fingers in Arven’s mouth and told them to get them nice and wet. Bulls two fingers combined barely fit in their small mouth but they made it work. They moaned as they sloppily covered his fingers in spit, some of which ran down Bull’s forearm.

Bull reached down and teased their clit, just enough for pleasure but not enough for it to end.

Arven sobbed and bucked into his hand. It felt so good, they wanted  _ more. _

A small amount of piss dribbled down their lips and onto the floor, and they practically convulsed. They cried out a stuttered “kadan”, no doubt referring to Bull, and that drove him over the edge.

Pulling his hand away from Arven’s cunt, they moaned a sad, low “no”, but feeling Bull unsheath his cock made them sob with joy.

Bull lifted them up onto his cock and as he eased them down, they pissed on themselves more. It ran down their lips and under their ass, but it all felt so good they didn’t care that it was a bit early. 

With Arven fully on him and around him, Bull let out a moan he had been holding in and it was one of the prettiest things Arven had thought they’d ever heard.

Bull started hard and fast without warning, He held Arven from under their thighs as he bounced them on top of his thick cock, and Arven moaned loudly which each thrust, complimenting Bull on how good he felt. Arven squirted more and more with each thrust, and their thighs and what was left of the inside of their pants were soaked piss. Everytime that Bull felt their hot stream of piss hit his throbbing cock he let out a shuddery moan. It felt so nice…

Bull let go of their thighs when they were back down on his cock, and before Arven could say “you didn’t cum early again did you”, Bull held down their hips and thrusted as hard and as fast as he could inside of them. His moans were stunted and stuttered, and the pace of his thrusts was uneven, but he kept going until Arven came and pissed themselves dry.

Which did not take long, coincidentally.

The loud, wet slaps of Bull’s balls against his lovers ass were nothing compared to Arven screaming as they got fucked through their orgasm. A long arc of piss squirted from them as Bull continued to pound and tear their insides apart with his cock. As soon as it was over with, their moaning turned to light sobbing turned to whimpering and convulsing from the overstimulation of Bull continuing to fuck them.

He let go of their hips and hugged them from behind, letting out a loud moan as his pace got even more uneven, finally cumming deep within their sloppy cunt and breathing hard as he rode it out.

Bull pulled out with a “pop” and a pant, and Arven let out a tired gasp. Sliding the smaller off of him, he situated them on the right side of the bed, covering their frame with the warmest blanket they had. Bull settled in next to Arven, pulling them close into a cuddle, and held them as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow who wrote that ending that fucking sucked hahaha *sweats*


End file.
